


Sobre Rosas E Rodinhas

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Estava acostumada a andar na corda bamba, mas jamais fora vítima de tamanho desequilíbrio perto de um ser humano, de um homem. Delicada, apaixonada, doce, essas eram palavras que não cabiam em sua personalidade então por quê? Que razão levou suas rosas a desabrocharem em caules sem espinhos perto de alguém como Yusei?"
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki
Kudos: 2





	Sobre Rosas E Rodinhas

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ds 2018

Yusei sempre fora o cara das grandes ideias e essa característica era uma das coisas que Aki mais admirava nele, entretanto — contrariando todas as suas expectativas — o duelista viera-lhe com a inusitada sugestão de treinar seu controle de direção _andando de patins._

E agora, caída de bunda no chão depois de seu centésimo escorregão naquela pista de patinação, Aki perguntava o que via de tão bom naquelas feições sérias, naqueles olhos azul-escuros, naquela voz grave e incrivelmente amigável…

Ela não sabia o que era mais humilhante, sua queda fenomenal que chamara a atenção de várias pessoas ou ficar pensando em Yusei _daquele jeito,_ como se estivesse a ponto de babar por ele.

Não é como se Aki tivesse alguma experiência naquilo. Sendo completamente antissocial durante toda a sua infância e adolescência, ter sentimentos tão variados e ‘malucos’ em relação a Yusei era um mundo totalmente novo para ela.

— Não se preocupe, tentaremos de novo, Aki.

Ele era tão paciente e atencioso, a jovem conseguiria contar nos dedos quantas pessoas trataram-na assim e, sem dúvida alguma, Yusei era a que mais transmitia-lhe confiança.

— Acho que ficaremos melhor sem elas — tornou a falar Yusei despindo as mãos das luvas marrons que sempre usava. — Não deixarei você cair dessa vez, Aki, eu prometo.

E ele realmente não deixou, apesar de que Aki tinha certeza de não ter escorregado por conta da vontade que tinha em manter suas mãos entrelaçadas nas de Yusei — quase não as via, eram ásperas, mas reconfortantes.

Tonta estava, não pelos giros e rodopios que realizava atrapalhadamente sobre aquelas rodinhas gastas, mas pelo bater forte do coração que mal podia esperar para estar perto de Yusei, pela respiração entrecortada que deixava seu rosto quente a cada olhada afetuosa que recebia daquelas íris tão misteriosas quanto o fundo do mar.

Estava acostumada a andar na corda bamba, mas jamais fora vítima de tamanho desequilíbrio perto de um ser humano, de um homem. Delicada, apaixonada, doce, essas eram palavras que não cabiam em sua personalidade então por quê? Que razão levou suas rosas a desabrocharem em caules sem espinhos perto de alguém como Yusei?

Será que ele era merecedor de tanta confiança para ter conquistado seu coração daquele jeito?

Amargura tola aquela que queria roubar-lhe a felicidade momentânea de estar com alguém que gostava. Pensamentos negativos tolos aqueles que queriam tomar o lugar de seus devaneios sobre seu amado.

Andar de patins não mais parecia-lhe um treino idiota, cair no chão com a bunda dolorida não mais era uma humilhação tão grande e apaixonar-se por Yusei era talvez a coisa mais equilibrada que Aki já sentira em toda a sua vida de constantes altos e baixos.


End file.
